Dear Kenshin
by pbwin
Summary: Seisouhen OVA as told by Yahiko through a collection of thoughtful letters to Kenshin. Lots of personal additions to story and more character development than shown in OVA. Complete
1. First You Left

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it. That all rights belong to them, not me. Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

A/N: ok few little notes before you begin. This is the story of Seisuohen OVA as told by Yahiko through a series of letters to Kenshin (italics) with occasional narration (regular print) where I saw fit. There are manipulations to the story, and some added stuff. Its my attempt to get the same emotion that the OVA does but through Yahiko. Its got a rocky start. But I don't plan to disappoint. So please read on and stick with me.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_I don't understand why you left. All the other times I understood. You were trying to make the world better. People asked you to solve their problems and so you helped, so that we could live in a safer world, so you son could live in a world without having to wield a sword. But this time, no one asked you to leave. You just did. I asked Kaoru to explain, but all she had to say was that there were things wrong in the world that you still couldn't fix. But you needed to make the journey to find out why, even if there was no solution in the end. She seems satisfied with that answer. I am not. But you are alreadyy gone and it is not as if I can ask you now to explain since you are god knows where. So I suppose I must follow in Kaoru's path and go about my business, with faith that you will return. But don't tell her I am for once agreeing with her. Anyway, I hope you find what you are looking for, and come home soon. _

"YAHIKO!!!" Kaoru voice rang through the apartment atop the Akebeko.

Yahiko put down his pen and folded the paper he had been writing on, placing in the drawer.

"Hai! Busu, what do you want?" He rose from his seat on the floor and followed Kaoru's voice. All he could do now was pretend everything was normal.

He found Kaoru at the top of the stairs that led down to the restaurant. She was dressed in a modest kimono and holding Kenji in her arms. "I just wanted to say hi."

Yahiko cocked and eyebrow. "Just 'hi'?"

Kaoru was much different now that they were both older. When he had first heard her shout his name the way she did he half expected a 19 year old Kaoru to come bounding up the stairs with her hair bouncing around her.

But now she carried the look of a respectable wife with hair bound in a tight bun and a solid color kimono much different from the bright floral patterns she wore in her youth.

"Hi…and I was wondering what time you would be home today?" She smiled and it reminded him of the old days. She didn't smile like that much anymore.

"Well, I was thinking about helping Tsubame out with her extra shift today."

"Oh." She looked down and he could swear this was his teenage daughter talking to him rather than his budo master.

"Is there something you needed help with?" Yahiko could read her actions. After all, he had lived for so many years with her.

"No." She replied quickly to his concern. "I was just wondering. Well I have to get back to the dojo then. Lots of things to do. I will see you when you get home then. I suppose you won't be home for dinner. But I will leave something out just in case you don't get the chance to eat."

Yahiko nodded. He watched her as she retreated down the stairs and decided he would tell Tsubame that he couldn't help her today. It seemed like the best place to be right now was at home with Kaoru.

To be continued

A/N: this was short, I know, but I think I am dividing it by letters so they are bound to be short. I just want to make sure the division of time is noticeable and if you have to click to a new page, it seems more like it is. Doesn't it?


	2. Comings and Goings

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

A/N:  super short, I know, but that's why I am posting multiple things at once.  Enough to get people to read hopefully.  If this fails, I'll post everything together.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Still no word from you.__  I don't even know why I write these letters.  Its not as if they are being sent to you and you are sitting down to read them.  They just sit lonely in my drawer.  I think its because I'm used to having you around to talk to.   Maybe when you get back, I'll give them to you to read, so that you will know what has passed while you were away.  Yes, that sounds like a good idea.  In that case, I should start recounting out happenings around the dojo.  _

_So far, things seem sound enough since you have left.  Kaoru and I have divided the work load amongst ourselves.  Admittedly, we had troubles with the laundry at first.  It sat in a monster pile because that busu refused to wash them for two weeks.  But we settled it and divided it down the middle.  It's a bit rough.  But I can do a little extra work around the house now that I don't have to clean the dojo anymore.  Plenty of obedient students to do that now.  Besides they need to learn discipline.  That always was Busu's favorite lesson for me.  The school is going well.  Kaoru is not teaching as many days now, so that she can care for Kenji since you can't watch him during class anymore.  He seems much happier with this arrangement.  So Yutarou and I pick up the slack, mostly using those days to drill the students._

_Sano is doing well in consuming you share of each meal, making it impossible for us to save a little extra money.  I swear he is a bottomless pit.  Doesn't he know that other people could use that food?  Like me for example.  Although the Akebeko feeds me well.  Tae-san and Tsubame are both fine.  We got a letter from Megumi earlier this week, she says she is doing well in Aizu.  Hasn't found any family yet, but her clinic is prosperous.  She says to you, take care of yourself, because she can't fully help you unless you do your part as well._

_I think that is all.  Besides, I have to go lead class today.  Hopefully that kid Outa won't give me trouble today.  I swear, there is a little Sanosuke inside that boy that just wants to burst out.  Well, come back soon Kenshin.  Its not the same without you._


	3. Slowly but Surely

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

A/N:  sorry about that not letting anonymous review thing.  I had no idea that setting was on.  Well its off now.  So anyone can review.  Wink wink.  

So here is what I have deciding.  I have finished this whole story and I am posting it all up right now.  They are still divided by letters, but its all there.  I dunno if that will get me more or less readers, but it seems to me this story works best when presented in full.  So no waiting! Its all here!.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Almost a year now.__  Where are you?  Kaoru is getting impatient.  She goes to the dock every few days to see if you are coming home. When she's there she stays the whole day. She cut back the number of classes she teaches again.  And she even leaves Kenji to Tsubame and myself to watch all the time.  He may still be a kid, but I know this is affecting Kenji.  Although he has fun with us, he cries for his mom a lot, and I hate to say it Kenshin, but I think he blames you.  I mean, when I mention you to him, he just ignores me, and anything I have to say about you.  I don't know if I imagined this, but I think I saw gold flecks the last time I talked about the possibility of you coming home soon to him.  I know you don't want to hear that, but it's the honest truth._

_I can tell you to come home soon all I want, but it won't bring you back sooner.  Not if you don't see these words.  But just to put the vibe out there.  You have great intuition Kenshin.  Come on.  Sense it.  Sense that you are needed back home.  _


	4. Here's how I see it

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Misao__ and Aoshi visited earlier this week.   Misao's presences seemed to really lift Kaoru's spirits.  She reminds me of what Kaoru used to be like a long time ago.  Before you guys got married and had Kenji.  Always smiling and bouncy.  Even when bad things were happening, both managed to be in great spirits.  But they have both grown differently.  Misao is a little older and wiser, but she still has her moments.  They just aren't ever two seconds.  She's so different from Kaoru now though.  You know what I mean.  Kaoru, even though she is still always smiling, its not all rainbows and bubbles.  There is more sophistication there, and it seems more like its there for assurance rather than to cheer you up.  I don't think I can really explain it._

_Lately, she seemed to use that tendency more often.  She smiles to please people.  She's not filled with happiness anymore Kenshin.  Not like Misao.  And I have to wonder if its because of you.  _

_Both girls found what made them most happy.  Their true loves.  But the difference between Kaoru and Misao's situations is that Aoshi has never left Misao's side.  Either because she won't let him, or he doesn't want to.  Maybe both._

_But you did leave Kaoru, maybe not for good, but you have left her too many times.  And I don't understand why she lets you go.  She never used to.  She clung so hard, and was determined not to let you wander before you were married.  So why does she accept it now?  She believes so bad that you will come back.  But what if something terrible happens?  What if this last time, you don't come back?  No matter how much you want to come home, things happen.  _

_I'm sorry.  I suppose I am still angry at both of you for how you are behaving.  How you two have always behaved when it came to matters of your relationship.  I just want to see Kaoru smile for real again.  I think you know that the world is pretty dark when she doesn't smile.  At least the dojo is.  Just come back.  Make her smile.  I can't do it.  Besides, when I try, she thinks I'm up to something._


	5. The Right Thing

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_I feel horrible.  I moved out of the Kamiya compound.  I moved into the space above the Akebeko.  Its been a long time since you have been gone, and I have actually thought about moving for a while.  I just hesitated because Kaoru needed someone to care for her after you left and needed a strong presence to fill your shoes.  I guess I put that responsibility on my own shoulders._

_But Kenji is grown now, and he has his own presence around the house.  He's even started a little sword practice.  _

_I'm still there a lot.  With classes and everything I have to be.  But I keep her company and so does Sano.  Suzaame-chan and Ame-chan visit her often too.  They are getting big.  In their teens now.  So I guess I am making excuses why it was ok that I left.  But really I think maybe it wasn't.  No matter how much I try to rationalize it._

_Am I abandoning her?  I just thought it was time and I didn't want Tsubame to be living here all by herself.  I figure, eventually some rowdy customers will figure out she is living above the restaurant and will try something if they know she's alone.  More excuses._

_I just want to protect her.  I guess that's why you first moved in with Kaoru right?_

_What's done is done.  I don't think moving back in would really make her happy.  Especially if she thought I was doing it for her.  I hope she's okay though._


	6. He's Just Like You

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

_Dear Kenshin_

_You definitely don't want to hear this.  Kenji ran away from home today.  I know, you are probably shocked because yes, he is very young to have run off like that.  Here's the bigger shock.  He ran to Hiko.  _

_I'm sure your mouth is hanging open now.  So here's what happened. _

*Flashback*

Yahiko approached the gate to the Kamiya residence with a slow shuffle.  It was still early morning and he wasn't awake, but he had promised to have breakfast with Kaoru and Kenji this morning, and Kaoru had asked him to get the tofu.  Honestly, he thought the invite was a way of getting him to buy tofu for them.  

As he entered the gate, heading for the house, he shouts his usual "Oy!  Busu!  Acting Master Myoujin Yahiko is here."  He loved saying that. Insulting Kaoru and boosting his ego all in one statement.  He smiled waiting for her quick witted response, but there was nothing.  He eyed the house strangely, waiting for even an oversized radish to come flying at him.  But still nothing.  

"Kaoru?"  He called out before entering the house.  Worry washed over him momentary.  Although the house showed no signs of any malicious happenings, he still felt something was amiss.

He arrived at Kaoru's bedrooms and tapped on the shoji door first.  When there was no response, he slid it open, only to find that she was not there and her futon had already been folded away. 

He continued down the hall to Kenji's room and found the door slightly ajar.  "Kenji?"  He called quietly, only to hear a muffled sob.  Yahiko quickened his steps and slid the door open.  

There was Kaoru, still in her yukata, sitting on Kenji's unfolded futon.  Her head was downcast, and her bangs covered her face.  Besides her slightly labored breathing, she was silent.  

"Kaoru?"  Yahiko spoke quietly.  

She raised her head to stare at him and he could see the tears brimming in her eyes.  She had a look of terror on her pale face.  Immediately he felt a rush of fear wash over him, and his mind created dozens of scenarios of why she would be sitting in her son's room, crying.  He questioned her with his expression, but she said nothing.  Her only response was holding out a piece of paper to him.

Yahiko kneeled in front of her, taking the paper from the shaking hands.

Okaasan,

I'm sorry to leave you like this.  But I am going into the mountains to find Father's master Hiko Seijurou.  I want to learn Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.  I know that you were hoping I would learn Kamiya Kasshin Ryu and be your successor, but I cannot do that.  People say my father was the strongest swordsman, I do not know if that is true.  But if I want to find strength, then I must see what Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu can do for me.  I hope you do not feel betrayed.  Please, don't try to find me.

Love,

Kenji

Yahiko wanted to rip the paper to shreds.  Didn't he know that Kaoru had lost enough of the men in her life?  How could he be so selfish?

"That brat," was all he was able to mumble of the thoughts running through his head.  He raised his hand and stroked Kaoru's hair.  "Don't worry, I'll go get him right now and give him the beating of his life."  

He began to get up when a hand snaked around his wrist.  "No."

Yahiko looked at Kaoru with confused eyes.  

"He doesn't want us to go get him."  Kaoru spoke softly.

"That's not his choice!."  Yahiko snapped, attempting to pull from her grip, but her fingers tightened, and he felt like he had been the hilt of a sword just then that she gripped desperately at.  "Kaoru, he's too young.  Besides, his place, his budo, should be Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.  Kenshin wanted to be the last one.  He wanted to stop the death.  Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu is a killing art.  And aside from all that, it will end up killing him.  Kenji is just like Kenshin.  Too small for that style.  It will tear his body apart.  You know this."

Her grip was unrelinquishing.  "Let him be."  She spoke again.  "You are right, he is like Kenshin.  He needs to wander.  It is in his veins.  Kenji wants answers.  So he will go to Hiko to find them.  Hiko will not turn him away, I know.  But Kenji, even if he doesn't want to be, is more like his father than he thinks.  He knows where home is, and he will return.  Just like Kenshin will return.  Their spirits just need time to wander."

Yahiko turned his head in disgust.  She had such blind faith in her loved ones. She always had.  Always smiling.  She was always smiling.

*Flashback*

_So she made me stay back.  She let him run away.  Just like she let you leave.  Sometimes I wonder if the two of you know how much she sacrifices for you guys.  She puts her own happiness on hold so that your wandering spirits can fly free.  If you guys love her, you will come back.  She deserves to be happy too.  The both of you are idiots to not recognize that._

A/n:   Woooo, longest one yet.  


	7. Our Latest Happenings

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Things have been interesting around the dojo lately.  Since Kaoru hasn't been teaching any of the classes for many months now, Yutarou and I have been acting masters.  But since Yutarou is pretty busy learning about Eastern medicine from Dr. Genzai and helping out at the clinic, I find I am teaching most of the classes, with great trouble.  _

_There were just too many students, and I am only one man.  So I was forced to take an apprentice.  It was only fair that I chose the most experienced and gifted student.  Unfortunately, it was that brat Outa.  Oi!  Ever since he started idolizing Sanosuke, he's been trouble.  But he knows his stuff, and he's good._

_Oh right, I don't think you know about Outa and Sanosuke.  Sanosuke spilled the beans.  Outa is his little brother.  Which explains the uncanny resemblance.    Since he announced that, there has been hell to pay.  After days of yelling at each other, they seemed to settle into a routine, and Outa started to become more and more like his brother.  Loud, Obnoxious, Tactless, and a Cocky.  _

_So it probably didn't help that I gave him rank.  But responsibility might teach him a few lessons my shinai couldn't._

_He assists in classes right now.  No way in hell would I give him his own class yet.  I am planning to ask Kaoru to teach again.  Relieve the stress load a bit.  Besides, its not healthy for her to wait at the dock all day.  Its going to do things to her mind.  Teaching will be good for her.  Exercise, people, a structured life again.  Yes, I am going to ask her to teach tomorrow.  I may have to make an excuse why I can't do it.  Because I know she will ask.  Anyway, I think I will go bring her dinner.  She doesn't eat enough.  Mostly because she's at the dock and I know she doesn't eat there.  How do I know?  I follow her sometimes.  Bye Kenshin._


	8. You Must Come Home

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_You are needed.  Kaoru passed out yesterday during class.  It was all so sudden.  She was just walking through the students as they practiced their strikes, and I heard her weakly call my name.  When I turned to see what she wanted, she began to fall, grasping at anything with her hands in efforts to stay up.  She was burning when I picked her up.  I have no idea how long she had this fever.  Yutarou and Dr. Genzai examined her.  As they did, I noticed that Kaoru had the same markings on her body as you did before you left.  There were heavy bruises and lesions along her abdomen.  Yutarou was able to verify for me that it is the same thing you have.  _

_Dr. Genzai and he both agree that there is nothing that can really be done, except to make her comfortable.  But they also warned me that if Kaoru is stressed, sad, overworked, or depressed, she could turn for the worse.  In general, any disease can do their work faster if you help them by letting moods turn off your immune system._

_That's why you have to come back now.  If Kaoru continues to worry over you, she will die sooner than she should.  I know she has amazing will power, and she will hang on as long as she can for you, but things will only get worse from here on out.  _

_I have sent for Megumi-san to come quickly.  She would never let Kaoru give up on her life.  That's the way they are.  Megumi can talk sense into Kaoru.  Sanosuke is also coming to find you.  I don't know where he will look, but he is determined to find you._

_For now, I am taking care of Kaoru and sleeping at the dojo again.  Tsubame is helping, she has also agreed to stay at the dojo for a few nights.  Once Megumi arrives I plan to go get Kenji myself.  He needs to be with his mother. Just like you need to be with your wife._

"Sanosuke! Matte!  Wait, don't leave yet."  Yahiko was running through the gate of the Kamiya dojo, chasing after a rooster head that was making his way towards the river.  

Sanosuke turned and waited for the boy to reach him.  "Hey, you can't come Yahiko.  You need to stay here and take care of Jou-chan and the dojo."

Yahiko finally reached him, "I know I know.  That's not why I came.  Here."  He shoved a stack of folded papers tied together with one of Kaoru's hair ribbons into the older man's pack.  

Sanosuke gave him a questioning look.  "They are letters to Kenshin."  Yahiko explained.  "They tell him what has been going on here.  Make sure he reads them, especially if he is reluctant to come home."  Sano gave an affirming nod.  "Find him Sanosuke."

"I will Yahiko.  I will."


	9. One Down

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_I brought Kenji back today.  Kaoru seems very happy to see her son has come home.  Her eyes practically sparkled when he said "Tadaima."  Imagine what they would do for you.  _

_If Kenji was that hard to bring home, you will be even worse for Sano.  I got him to come back by battling him.  Sakabatou vs a Katana.  That boy really takes after you.  He's a real Tekken, lightning fast.  But it was what you told me once that allowed me to win.  Every strike has the experience of the warrior behind it.  Kenji is still young and has not many battles, but I could see that at heart, he is also a swordsman.  None of his blows are just swings.  They all entail his warrior's spirit.  _

_So now he has the Sakabatou.  I gave it to him as his Genpuku.  So just like you have always wanted, your son now has your sword._

_You might be glad to know too that Hiko-san did not teach Kenji the succession technique.  He told me that he plans to be the last Hiko, and doesn't want Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu to go on anymore.  He never intended to teach Kenji any more than basic sword skills._

_So I guess the style ends with you.  Maybe now a sword can be what Kaoru always thought it was.  A tool to protect, not a tool to kill._

"Kenshin, eat up.  You need your strength if he are gonna get you home in time."   Sano tossed him some smoked fish, but Kenshin only looked at it with a blank stare, murmuring familiar names.

"Yeah, you are right… it is a bit bland.  But I can't do much about that now can I?"  He rummaged through his pack to see if there was anything else left worth eating.  All the fish wasn't really helping Kenshin work up any strength.  As his hand shuffled through his belongings, his skin felt the soft caress of silk.  

He pulled it from the bag and remembered the letters.  He stroked the soft fabric, letting fond memories of home wash over him before unwrapping the letters.  'maybe… maybe it will help."

Sanosuke rose from the tiny fire and sat next to Kenshin.  He took Kaoru's hair ribbon and draped it over Kenshin's neck like a scarf.  Kenshin fidgeted from the new presence upon his shoulders.  "Its Kaoru's ribbon.  The blue one she liked to wear so much."  Sano explained quietly.

Kenshin's eyes softened and his lips moved slowly to murmur her name.

"Well here goes nothing.  I guess I'll read them, since you can't."  He unfolded the first piece of paper.  "Dear Kenshin,  I don't understand why …."


	10. The Innerworkings of Love

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

"Megumi?"  Yahiko pulled the shoji door open to the room Megumi was resting.  He wanted to ask her how Kaoru had been doing since she had just checked her.  He was surprised to see Megumi sitting by the window weeping.  "Megumi-san, what's wrong?"

She wiped her tears with the ends of her overcoat and looked at him.  "Yahiko-chan."

No one had called him that in so long, save Tsubame.  It wasn't very appropriate for a man his age now.  But he let it go, now wasn't the time to let old peeves take hold of him.

"What is it Megumi?"

"She's so strong."  Megumi spoke softly.  For the first time he could ever recall, she was speaking in a gentle voice about Kaoru.  "So foolish at the same time, but its all very admirable."  She let out a heavy sigh and returned her gaze to the window.  "Do you know Yahiko that she is sick because she herself allowed it?"

Yahiko didn't understand.  He went to Megumi and sat across from her.  

"What they have… what Ken-san has.  It only spread to her because she slept with him after he became sick.   Probably when it was already in its visible stages.  And she knew that this would happen.  She knew the whole time because I told her so and I told her not to.  But she did." She paused, thinking something over.  "I asked her why she did it today.  I asked her why she would doom her own life that way. You know what she told me?"

Yahiko had some clue.  

She looked back up at him.  "Because she loves him, and as his wife she will never let him carry any burden alone.  Not even this one.  She shares his pain, anguish, joy  and love.  All those things though aren't physical.  And while she will always have those things with her, she had to share this with him, because it was a cause of some of that pain.  And as his wife, she must try to ease his burden, even if it means letting him know that she shares some of it too."  

More tears sprang from Megumi's eyes.  The freely flowed down her cheeks and she made no haste to wipe them away.  "I have never understood her.  The only thing I was ever sure about was her love for him, but I never knew how much love did for her.  She is strong for him.  She smiles for him.  Everything for him!!!  I used to tell her that if she cared for Ken-san she must protect him.  She couldn't let him fight anymore.  I told her that if she did, she would lose him.  But Ken-san had to keep fighting.  And she wouldn't stop him like I told her to.  Even then she was sharing his burden.  She knew that he wouldn't say no to his battles, and so she followed him, and let him fight because that meant more to him than his body.  And whatever meant more to him meant more to Kaoru.  She's so foolish sometimes!!  She's just as foolish as he is!!!"   Megumi was screaming now and her face revealed anguish over something she couldn't understand.  She couldn't understand their love and their actions.  

Yahiko bent forward and pulled Megumi into his arms.  She wept on his chest until she began to relax and felt foolish herself.  

"Its ok Megumi.  Don't apologize.  I know, its hard.  I don't understand either."

_Dear Kenshin,_

_I don't understand.  Megumi doesn't understand.  None of us do.  None of us know the same kind of love that you and Kaoru had.  The kind of love that made her follow you to every battle to ensure your safety and return.  The love that sent you into absolute insanity and paralysis when you thought Enishi had killed her.  That love was the only thing that could draw you from you surrender to death to go find her.  That love made Kaoru throw herself in front of Enishi's Jichuu, saving your life._

_We will never understand this kind of love.  I think its that rare form and you are lucky to have found it in Kaoru.  _

_And now, this love has brought her to the point of death.  _

_I am happy that you two have this epic love that is so unattainable for us all.  But I did not realize that the consequences of this love would be so dire.  And somehow, something so glorious as love is the source of pain and suffering for the rest of us.  It is the reason I have to sit and watch the only woman I would consider as my Okaasan and Otousan , dying._

_I have to say, I can find the heart to understand Enishi now.  _

_Tomoe was his sister, and he loved her like no other.  Her love for you got her killed.  And now Kaoru's love for you is leading to her death.  And I can think of no other to blame but you.  But neither of them blame you.  They would both say it was their choice._

_So the difference between Enishi and myself is that I don't blame you.  I blame love._

"Hang in there Kenshin."  Sanosuke shouted as they rode the horse down the Chinese Mountain range.   Kenshin was seated in front, leaning on Sanosuke who was wearing a great tiger skin about his shoulders.  "I'll get you home in time.  Just remember Kaoru."

"Kao…ru."  Kenshin spoke lightly under his breath.  His hands clutched at the letters with an amazingly strong grip as he let the scent of his wife's hair ribbon fill his nose.  "Kao…ru."  He murmured again.

"Soon Kenshin.  Soon"


	11. Our Goodbye

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

Yahiko sat at Kaoru's side.  She was sleeping still, but she fidgeted and beads of sweat rolled from her forehead.  "Kaoru."  He spoke softly to himself.

She stirred at the sound of his voice and her eyes slowly opened.  There was a sadness when her dull sapphire eyes met his.  She thought it might be her husband, finally home.  

Seeing the dismay in Yahiko's expression, she reached up and touched his cheek.  Even her fingertips burned.  "Yahiko."

He clenched his teeth together, fighting impending tears, being strong for her.

"I am very proud of you Yahiko.  You turned out to be a fine young man.  Probably much like the son my father wanted to have."  Her hand fell and rested over his fingers on his knees.  They curled and tightened around them, locking their hands together.  "I am happy that you will be the one carrying on the Kamiya Kasshin budo.  I am glad you are my successor.  I wouldn't want it to be anyone else but you.  My very best and loyal student.  A member of my own family."

Yahiko turned his hand over so that it was palm to palm with hers and clasped her hand.  So this was it.  This was their goodbye.  She was saying it now, maybe because she already letting go.  She has decided to give up.

"He's coming you know.  Sano is getting him.  He is coming."  Yahiko cried fervently.  

Kaoru nodded, "I know.  I just wanted to say things now.  I wanted you to know."

"You should rest."  Yahiko turned his face from her, not wanting her to see his brimming eyes.  Not wanting to continue the goodbye.

"I've rested enough.  Besides I think its time to take that retched medicine Megumi insists upon."  She took the cup at her side and began to sip it, her face scrunching in reaction to the taste.  She made a motion that she wanted something to wash it down with.  "Would you?"

He nodded and she smiled in thanks.  

Just before Yahiko closed the shoji door, he turned and faced Kaoru who was still trying to finish her tea.  "Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"  She looked up from her tea and met his dark gaze.

"Since we are saying things."  He paused for a moment trying to find his words.  His hands kept busy fiddling with the paneling on the shoji door.  "I just want you to know that I am only what you made me.  If there is anything about me you are proud of, then really you should be proud of yourself for making me that way.  Everything I am was only possible because you gave me a home and something to strive for."  He paused again, looking down at the floor, no longer able to face her soft eyes and no longer able to hold back his own tears.  Slowly he found his voice again, but he spoke softly, hiding the quiver of his words.  "You are my family.  And losing you will be like losing my mother all over again."

"Yahiko…"  He looked up at the sound of her soft voice. "you aren't losing me."  She gave him a gentle smile, a true smile, and suddenly, he believed her words.  She turned back to her cup of medicine and took another sip, cringing at the taste.  

"I'll go get that tea for you."  Yahiko closed the shoji door behind him and wiped away his tears.  He didn't know if he could bear their conversation any longer and was glad that Kaoru had given him an excuse to leave.

He hurried to the kitchen to find Tsubame and asked her if she would bring Kaoru some tea.  He avoided her stare and worried inquiries, keeping his head low, and retreated to his room.  He couldn't sit with Kaoru after that.  He couldn't say goodbye again.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Dear Kenshin,_

_Goodbyes are hard.  I suppose that's why you always avoided saying them to us, and just took off instead.  But I think we would have appreciated you goodbyes.  Because I think in the back of our minds, even if we know you are coming back, there is a thought that maybe you won't.  It would have been nice if you said goodbye this last time.  Just in case.  _

_I'm sure you said your goodbyes to Kaoru.  You always did.  Ever since you thought you lost her, you have never hesitated to tell her things you want her to know.  Just in case you don't get the chance to say it later._

_I suppose that is what Kaoru and I have just done.  Its unlikely she will leave us today, but just in case, she wanted me to know.  I don't know what prompted her to tell me today, but I am glad she did. And I am glad I got to tell her how I felt before it was too late.  I would hate if she didn't know._

_Same with you.__  I would hate if you never heard some things I have to tell you.  I hope Sano finds you and brings you back safely.  Then I can tell you.  In fact, I think it will be the first thing I do when you come home.  That way I can be sure that you know.  _

_Just to be on the safe side, I should tell everyone how I feel always.  After all, life is so unexpected.  Things happen just like_

"YAHIKO-kun!!!!"


	12. The Worst has Happened

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it. That all rights belong to them, not me. Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

"YAHIKO-kun!!!!" Tsubame's terrified scream echoed through the house and Yahiko instantly dropped his pen at the sound.

He dashed out of the room and down the hall straight to Kaoru's room, panic surging though his veins. In the opening of the shoji door he saw a spilt cup of tea on a serving tray and Tsubame kneeling, watching the empty futon.

He stared at the medicine cup sitting gently in the middle of the futon.

"Kaoru!!!" He shouted down the hall. He was awe struck. Kaoru did not have the energy to walk, much less sit up on her own for a few months now.

"Megumi! Kenji!" He shouted as well, but before he finished calling their names, they appeared before him

"Yahiko, what happened?" Megumi questioned with worry filling her eyes.

"Did you talk Kaoru anywhere? To bathe, for a walk, anything just now?" His words were frantic and his hands were clenched at his sides in efforts not to grab the woman by the robes and shake her.

"No, I haven't." Megumi put a hand to her chest and peered inside the room. "Impossible." She whispered quietly to herself.

Kenji shook his head as well, offering suggestions for her whereabouts.

Quickly as they could, the four of them covered every inch of the Kamiya compound, crying out Kaoru's name. They met back at her room, faces all dejected from failure.

How long had she been gone from sight? Not more than fifteen minutes now. She could not get so far, not in her condition. Unless, something happened. Could someone have taken her? There were no signs of such a thing happening.

"I'm going to go look for her. She can't be far." Yahiko began to leave when Kenji ran to his side.

"I will go too."

Yahiko shook his head. "No." He pulled Kenji aside and explained to him, "What if she didn't walk off. I hate to say it, but what if someone took her? I don't know why anything like that would happen, but I have to think of everything possible. Its also possible that they could come back, someone needs to stay and watch the place. I won't leave Megumi and Tsubame here alone."

With that said he went to the dojo, grabbing his shinai and expecting the worst.

Yahiko began walking through town, asking local people on the street if they had seen a woman with long dark hair, probably unbound, in a sleeping garment. He highly doubted that if she walked off on her own, she bothered to change. They all told him no, and soon he felt all there way to do was return to the dojo. Maybe she was back by now. Maybe she just got some air at the river and went back.

The river. He did not think to go there. Then as fast as his feet could carry him, he ran to the river not far from the dojo. Upon reaching the shore, he stopped quick at the sight before him.

Kaoru sat underneath a cherry blossom tree and a man wearing a familiar red gi rested against her.

He stepped closer, carefully silencing his steps so not to disturb their moment. It was then, by closer inspection, he could see Kaoru caressing a familiar cheek which once bore a cross shaped scar.

Yahiko watched the man for long moments. His eyes were closed and his face adorned a smile that was unknown to Yahiko. In his hands there lay a familiar blue ribbon and a stack of papers. Yahiko smiled to match the man's. He was about to call out to him when he realized that the man did not react to her touch or fallen tears. After long moments, Yahiko realized the man had no movements. His chest did not rise and fall with each breath. He was still except for the wisps of hair that traveled with the wind.

Yahiko moved towards Kaoru and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him with glazed sapphire eyes for only a moment before returning her attention to her husband's face in her lap.

Yahiko sat beside her and she made no sound of protest or acknowledgement. So he stayed there with her, sharing her pain. Together, they sat for hours, silently saying goodbye to the man they all loved.


	13. Draws to a Close: My Last Farewell

Disclaimer: you know it, I know it, the owners of RK know, it.  That all rights belong to them, not me.  Just borrowing the character, nothing else.

As the sun began to set and the river current slowed, Yahiko was pulled out of his trance by Kenji's voice.  "Okaasan?"

Yahiko looked up at the boy that stood between him and Kaoru now.

"You didn't come back to the dojo.  So I came to look for you."  Kenji crouched down and looked at his mother.

Her head hung low now, and her hair created a curtain around her face and around Kenshin's face in her lap.

Yahiko sighed.  He had felt her let go about an hour ago, but made no movement, no effort to revive her.  He just sat and felt empty and alone.  

Kenji moved the curtain of his mother's hair and called her again.

"I'm sorry Kenji."  Yahiko placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as he fell to the ground.  The boy didn't cry.  He simply kept his face down, his eyes shadowed by his red locks.

"We should probably get them back to the house and have them prepared to be buried."  Kenji's voice was low and monotonous.  

Yahiko felt sorry that the boy couldn't express how he was feeling.  He would have taken him in his arms and asked him to cry, but it would do no good.  The boy would cope in whatever way he could, and tears would follow when the time was appropriate.

Slowly Yahiko rose and went to the two lifeless forms, picking up Kenshin's body.  Kenji followed his example and gathered his mother's petit figure in his arms, never really letting his eyes look at her face.

Together, they walked to the dojo in silence.

A few days later:

Yahiko collapsed on the unfolded futon in the Kamiya home.  He was exhausted from the past days events.  He had been sending out notices and making arrangements for Kaoru and Kenshin's burial that he hardly had any time to be with his own thoughts.

They had the funeral today and buried the couple behind the dojo in a spot where they could here the sounds of the river flowing.  Many people were there including many of Kamiya Kasshin students and an assortment of police officers and townspeople that Kenshin and Kaoru managed to touch in their lives.

The only person who had not been in attendance was Sanosuke.  But his last letter said he would be on a boat back to Japan in a few days and sent well wishes to them all.  Yahiko didn't know how he would break it to Sano that Kaoru and Kenshin died before his return.  But he was sure that he would take comfort in knowing that they didn't leave this world without seeing each other once more.  Yahiko also asked Megumi to stay in Tokyo until Sano arrived, so that maybe she could help him get through it.  So that they could help each other.

Yahiko sighed.  Tomorrow was another long day.  Yahiko was moving back into the Kamiya compound for good.  He was Kenji's guardian now and Master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, or he would be once he opens the school again.  

Feeling weariness wash over him, he went to turn out the light when he spotted the sheet of paper on the desk and remembered his unfinished letter from the day Kenshin returned.

He picked it up and scanned his words. "Life is so unexpected."  He murmured to himself.  

Suddenly he forgot about his exhaustion and took a seat at the table, picking up his pen and resuming his letter.  

_Happen.  Things just happen.  Like the events of that day just happened.  I think Kaoru knew that it was the day the both of you would meet again and leave this world forever.  That's why she said goodbye, and I wish that I had the chance to say goodbye to you like I had intended.  But you were gone before I got that chance._

_So I guess now is as good a time as any.  _

Yahiko continued to write, the words just pouring from his pen onto the paper.  Years of thoughts that were never verbalized.  Everything her wanted Kenshin to know he wrote.  When he finished, he took the paper, folding it into thirds he went out to the gravestones.  He knelt before Kenshin's grave and leaned the paper against the head stone.  He whispered a short prayer to the both of them and went back into the house, thoughts from the letter still swirling in his head.

_Kenshin__, I owe my life to you.  I owe it to you as much as I owe it to Kaoru.  The two of you are my saviors, and I will spend my lifetime trying to pay for your kindness.  Your good heart and strength bled into me.  I wanted to be you so bad.  You were the figure which I strived to attain.  You did good in the world.  No matter how much you believed you made the world suffer, you really saved it.  You brought a new era to __Japan__, an era that does not have to live by the blood on a sword.  You have made the world safe.  Your son will grow in a world where he is not expected to fight.  But if Kenji is anything like you, he will fight, he will fight to protect what you created.  There aren't enough thanks I could express to you for all you have done for this world and for me.  I only hope to be half the man you are.  _

_And as for all I have said about you being foolish, it was out of fear.  Fear that Kaoru would live forever in sadness.  But I see now that she was never sad because she had your love.  She was not waiting in pain, and holding on because of love.  As you did.  You traveled a long way in horrible condition just to see her again.  Because she is your smile and you are her smile.  So it seems that maybe I shouldn't be mourning the two of you.  But instead I should be happy that you found each other once more and are together.  A love like that is once in a generation.  I think the both of you deserved it._

_So this is my goodbye to you Kenshin.  My goodbye filled with reverence, understanding, and promises.  I promise to take care of Kenji, because he is your son, and I will make sure he knows the good man his father was.  I promise to protect this era you helped to create so that your sword was not used in vain.  I promise that I will care for people with the same heart that you cared with, and I will carry you within me forever._

_Goodbye Kenshin.  May happiness forever be in your heart, because you, most of all, deserve it._

_Love, _

_Myojin__ (Himura- Kamiya) Yahiko_

A/N:  That's it.  Few that took a while to upload, but at least now I don't have to worry about it later.  I hope you enjoyed it.  This is my close to the RK series.  Thanks for reading.  (post-facto reviews still very welcome!)


End file.
